Hush
by wrecked apocolypse
Summary: AxC.oneshot Lemon. Cagalli is married to Yunna, but she's having an affair with a man she's been through more with, Athrun Zala. The very man she saved from himself, two years ago. The only man she ever loved. Now after she thought he left her, he came b


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed/destiny. -cries-

WARNING: Contains SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Summary: This is a possible oneshot that is based on a Fallout boy song: Nobody puts baby in the corner off their newest album. AxC. While Cagalli is married to Yunna, but she's having an affair with a man she's been through more with, Athrun Zala. The very man she saved from himself, two years ago. The only man she ever loved. Now after she thought he left her, he came back into her life, as the exact same man she fell in love with.

Title: Hush

Drink down your Gin and Kerosene...

The scene kept going through his mind after the initial happening of it. She had told him she was to be married to that power hungry, purple haired snob. He was infuriated, but he held it in as to not push into a greater depression. She told him that it would be dangerous for them to be together, but he liked the risks. Things that are forbidden seem more tempting than something you can have. He left her with a kiss only to come back two months later.

Come spit off bridges with me...

They had only slept together once, and that was during the two years they spent together, but she could remember it so clearly, the touch of his skin, his kiss. It all seemed so real when she played it back, yet she knew it may not ever happen again. She was married, and she couldn't be with another man. What would the people of her country think of their Representative having a secret life?

Just to keep us warm...

He had waited for the date. Longed for the day of their sweet reunion, and now it was finally here. The first day of a long week that Yunna would be away on political business. She was sitting in her office chair, gazing out into the open garden area that surrounded the driveway. She frowned, thinking of the happiness she had once had when Athrun was still around. Now her life was forced into a whirlwind of sorrow, that she felt she would never come out of. Athrun left her, and even if he hadn't Yunna had ordered him to be out of the ranks of Orb's Army, so any hope of seeing him again had been deadened long ago. It had been nearly two months. She could only hope that Athrun had found love in another woman, but little did she know, Athrun had been planning his return to her ever since he left.

Light a match to leave me be...

A lone tear cascaded from it's place in her eyes as she turned around to focus on her work.

Light a match to leave me be...

The security system at the front gate let out a slight beep as it recognised the card. The gates silently sid open, as the black sports car made it's way through. He popped open the door and slipped out of the car. Dressed in a simple green shirt and black slacks, he made his way to the door.

I keep my jelousy close...

A butler answered his knocks. The man gestured for him to come inside, and asked if he would like anything. "No, thank you. Im just here to talk." he replied cooly. The older man took his leave, and left Athrun the track up the stairs. He approached the closed office door, and opened the door. The eighteen year old petite blonde made no effort to look up from her papers, but only said, "I don't need anything right now Willard, please don't disturb me."

Cause it's all mine...

Athrun walked back and shut the door. Then he walked quietly to get behind her. He leaned casually on the bookcase that was directly behind her desk, and said, "Hi."

And if you say this makes you happy...

She must have jumped ten miles high. She briskly turned around in her chair, to see Athrun Zala, the man she swore up and down she'd never see again, leaning on her bookase. What else did she do but...cry. She cried, because she missed him, but she also cried because she thought she had finally lost it. Athrun took this oppurtunity, and held her.

Then im not the only one lying...

The strong Cagalli had went out the window in those two months. Yunna ruled her life, and she now made no decisions on her own. She felt like a powerless child. She had no one to give her strength. Although she still had a small ember of a fire ready to be reborn that only Athrun seemed to see.

Keep quiet...

He kissed her. It was full of passion, love, and sincerity. The things she remembered in his kiss. She kissed back, but only for a brief moment before coming to grips with what was right and wrong, and right now her brain was telling her it was wrong. She pulled away. Leaving a befuddled Athrun. 'I thought she still loved me.' was one of his only thoughts. "We can't." was the only thing she said. Athrun stood from his kneeling position on the floor and apologized. "I thought that..." he began, but she cut him off. "I'm married now, and I have a reputation to uphold. If someone catches me with you, think of what could happen." He didn't want to though. The only thing he wanted was for her to be his again. It felt right no matter how wrong her marriage to Yunna made it out to be wrong.

Nothing comes as easy as you...

"I never wanted to hurt you. I want you to be happy, that's why I came back. I came back because I love you. I'll take the risk if that's what it takes to be with you." He made his way back over to her and kissed her again. She fought him at first, but she soon gave in and kissed back. Afterall it was what her heart wanted, and no one should walk in on them, so there's no reason Yunna should find out.

Can I lay in your bed all day?...

She broke the kiss to lead him to her joint bedroom, making sure to lock the door. She layed herself down, and Athrun followed suit, by getting on top of her. He kissed her with passion to match the first kiss. He moved from her tender lips, to the flesh of her neck that he had craved. He gently but quickly got her out of her uniform top. She inturn also took his shrt off. His lips found the soft skin of her collar bone, leaving small trails of kisses that lead back up to her lips.

I'll be your best kept secret...

He snapped the clip that held her bra together and rid it of her body. He admired the sight that was her body. Oh, how long he had waited for this endulgance. He then returned to her lips as he massaged one breast with his hand. He gently squeezed it, before bringing his lips down to suck on her breast. Her nipples hardend at his every touch. He didnt let the other go unoticed though, as she moaned quietly, trying not to loose control, he massaged the other, treating both with special care. She moaned a little loader this time, he returned back to her excepting mouth. Their tongues met in an elaborate dance. Each one fighting for control over the other. Cagalli took this time to rid Athrun of his pants. Atrhun replied to this in a husky voice, "Not fair." He then got rid of her remaining clothing. He took another moment to admire her body. Cagalli slightly blushed at his staring and then got rid of his boxers. It was her turn to stare this time. She mouthed a 'WOW'. Athrun asked cockily and still in his husky manner, "Like what you see?". She nodded slightly before claiming his mouth with her own.

And your biggest mistake...

Athrun pulled away, "Are you ready?" Another slight nod was given. Athrun thrust into her gently at first. He gave her time to adjust to his pace, before his thrusts became faster. Her sheath tightened around his hardened cock. He slightly teased her as he slowed down, but then his speed quickened without mercy, he gave a hoarse grunt, of satisfaction, seeing the state of heaven he'd put her in. He gave her the long deep thrusts she'd been craving. Her body arched up to touch his rock hard midsection. He smirked as she let out a scream signaling her climax. She kissed him violently.

The hand behind this pen relieves a failure everyday...

They were still connected, as he to climaxed with a loud moan, spilling his seed into her. He slipped out of her, and layed himself beside her. Cagalli reached her hand up to move a few sweat-soaked strands of deep blue hair from his face, but before she could do so, Athrun took her hand and kissed it.

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day?...

As it was well into the afternoon hours, and they were both very tired, they fell asleep. Athrun had his arm draped protectively over her waist.

I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behid this pen relieves a failure everyday...

The morning rays shone brightly through the thin curtains in Cagalli's bedroom. She fumbled around for a little while checking to make sure everyone was accounted for. Athrun was still sleeping like an angel. His stuck in a smile as he dreamt, what Cagalli presumed were happy dreams. She carefully freed herself from Athrun's loose grip around her waist, and made her way around the room. She put on an article of clothing as she picked it up until she was fully dressed in her uniform again. She walked across the room until she came to the door which she quietly opened. With the click of the doors closing, Athrun awoke in search of his lover, "Cagalli?" He quietly called out her name with no answer, so he too went about the room picking up his clothing and then redressing himself.

I keep my jelousy close, Cause it's all mine, and if you say this makes you happy than I'm the only one lying...

Cagalli made her way throughher office, "What people will do behind closed doors." That voice sonded an awful lot like...YUNNA'S! "What the hell?" Cagalli asked as the chair turned around revealing the purple haired man himself. "Here I thought I got rid of him for good. You told me he left the contry, didn't you dear?" Atrhun was still in the bedroom with his hand at the nob of the door. He was perplexed about the shouting he heard coming from the other side. He slowly turned the nob, it slghtly creaked as he pushe it open enough to see Yunna slap Cagalli, hard across the face. She fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall. "Im sorry, sir." Cagalli said pitifully. Atrhun barged in the room, "You shouldn't have to apologize to him. Everything you did was right." "My thinking on this is a little different than you niave children perseve it to be. I think the people of Orb will think different, than your shallow analysis of the situation when they hear about their precious representative having an affair."

Drink down your Gin and Kerosene, and come spit off bridges with me...

Cagalli was in a tight spot. The tears flowed freely from her eyes, as she stayed in her position on the floor. Yunna looked at her with a smile. This action struck a nerve with Athrun, "How could you smile at your wife when she's crying and in pain!" "Do you honestly think I care for her like that?" "You married her, and you don't even have an ounce of compassion towards her." Athrun lowered his head in thought. He could cost Cagalli her reputation. He had to make a decision. "If you don't go public with this I swear to never come back again, but if you do I swear to God I'll kill you!" "Too late," was Yunna's simple reply. "I put a camera in that room before I left. My little wife, can't be trusted, so it's all going straight to the broadcasting giants of television. I managed to snag the tape while you two were sleeping. Your only hope of not being humiliated now is if you can stop it before it gets to the studio." He gave a light evil chuckle before exiting the room.

Just to keep us warm. Light a match to leave me be. Light a match to leave me be...

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli." He apologized as he held her, Cagalli looked up and smiled at him. "Why are you smiling don't you know that we are about to be exposed, and are about to suffer the worst humiliation of our lives?" Athrun asked her wierdly, but it all became clear as she held up a small black reactangle. "The tape?" Athrun asked befuddled. "Yes, he had it in his hand the whole time, but he dropped it on his way out." Meanwhile as Yunna was about to get in his car to go to the studio, "Where the hell is the tape? No!" He yelled as he ran back into the estate. He made his way up the stairs and into her office, but the room was...empty.

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day?...

Out of nowhere a fist came down and hit him squarly in the nose. The last thing he heard before it all went black, was Athrun saying, "Good Night." The next thing he knew he was in his bedroom with bedsheets tying his hands as hand cuffs, and a sheet around his mouth for good measure. "Kinky." he muffled,but found that it was usless to speak. As his eyes fluttered open fully, Cagalli entered the room followed closely by Athrun.

I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behid this pen relieves a failure everyday...

"What do you want." his voice softened by the sheet. "I want a divorce, while you were blacked out I went out and got the papers. All you have to do is sign here, here, and here." she pointed to the places with her pen. "Athrun the 'cuffs'." she gestured to free him, so he could write. "And who said I'm going to sign these?" he ordered and answer. "She did." Athrun cracked his knuckles then pointed to Cagalli. "Listen, there's an easy way or a hard way to do this. I don't think you'd like the hard way." Athrun smirked.

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day?...

Yunna grabbed the pen in fear of his injury growing worse, and reluctantly signed the documents at all three places.

I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behid this pen relieves a failure everyday...

Two weeks after the document was signed the divorce was final. As for the affair...it was never reported, but the divorce of Orb's leaders was an announcment that shocked all of it's citzens.

So where like a locket around your throat, I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke...

Athrun sat in the living room of the Attha mansion, no the Zala mansion. It'd been nearly three years since the fiasco, but now he was happily married to the only woman he loved. A few things came out of the affair, including a baby girl, now almost three years old, named after Atrhun's mother, Lenore. Turns out Cagalli became pregnant after that one night with him. He pondered the happenings of those past years, but he smiled when his twenty-one year old wife came in the room, with little Lenore.

You look so good in blue...you look so good in blue...

She sat down beside Atrhun and rubbed her stomach. She was nearly eight months pregnant and the baby could come at anytime. Atrhun's smile grew wider when Lenore sat in his lap, "Daddy?" "Hmm?" he ushered her reply. "When is my baby brother going to be here?" "Very soon, Sweetie."

So where me like a locket around your throat, I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke...

Kira and Lacus Arrived with their little boy, Aaron. "Hey how are you feeling?" Kira asked as he hugged his sister. "I just can't wait for him to come out." She said impatiantly. Kira laughed. "Im not joking Kira!" He put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Ok. Ok. Sorry. cougharentwemoodycough." "What did you say?" she asked innocently, "Nothing." he rushed over to Athrun. "We actually can't stay too long today. We promised the kids at the orphanage, we'd take them to the Zoo." Kira stated as he walked inside.

You look so good in blue...you look so good in blue...

Atrhun greeted Kira and Lacus and he gestured for them to sit down. "Lenore, why don't you and Aaron go outside and play?" They both agreed and went out into the yard to play with Lenore's giant, St. Bernard, puppy, Blitzen.

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day?...

"How are you all doing?" Lacus asked to bring up connversation. "Fine and you guys? Can I be expecting to see another Yamato bouncing around soon?" Athrun asked with interest. Lacus and Kira blushed, Lacus whispered something to Kira that made his eyes grow very, very, very wide. "Y-yes, there will be another one." Kira stammered as he had obviously just heard it form Lacus. Kira whispered "I thought we were only having one." "Well fate says otherwise." She whispered back. Lacus smiled broadly at Cagalli and Athrun, who just stared back. Kira cleared his throat loadly, "So how's the kids, and I know your anniversery is coming up soon, what do you have planned?" "Lenore's fine, and the doctor said the baby and me were in good health. What a lovely question Athrun what are we going to do?" she asked sarcastically, another mood swing was upon her. "It's a surprise." he said with a broad grin. "Well we can't stay for too much longer, be seeing you, and don't forget to give us a ring when your about to drop the baby." Kira winked before saying goodbye. "Let's go little man." Kira said as he called for Aaron. They soon left.

I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relieves a failure everyday...

Two weeks after Kira and Lacus' visit, Scott, was born. Lenore looking exactly like her name says, she was calm and acted just like Athrun. Scott on the other hand was the perfect blend, Blonde hair, shocking green eyes, but a temper just like his mom.

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day?...

The anniversery was very romantic. Athrun had been planning it for a while. They flew on their private jet, to the very island on which everything started nearly five years ago, and stayed in the same cave, only this time it was furnished. It suited Cagalli very well, and needless to say she enjoyed herself.

I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relieves a failure everyday...

It all started because something that's forbidden makes it all the more tempting, and if you'd ask them they'd say it was worth every risk.

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relieves a failure everyday.

A/N: THANK YOU JESUS! IM DONE WITH IT. It's 2:50 in the morning and i started this fic around eight in the eve. It's my first lemon, and I was skeptical about how it would turn out. Im pretty pleased I was able to work a plot in with the sex...Maybe it was a bit rushed with the Yunna appearance, but I don't think it was all that bad. This has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written and for my sanities sake its going to stay as a one-shot.

Ciao 4 now! 


End file.
